


没关系，是爱情啊【ABO】03

by YXABO



Category: 434
Genre: 434 - Freeform, M/M, 凯千 - Freeform, 往昔
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	没关系，是爱情啊【ABO】03

【ABO】&【原来是，爱情啊03】

 

西边的天空满是晚霞，一片殷虹带紫，云漫金光。千玺出了家门，一眼就看到了王俊凯。那个男孩手揣着裤袋倚在不远处的一颗梧桐树下，正对着自己笑。

 

千玺穿着简单的白衬衫，灰蓝色的牛仔裤衬的身材挺拔修长，在夕阳如幕的背景下，他朝王俊凯走过来，脚步如行云般轻盈。身边无风，耳畔无声，那人的发梢却在轻轻扬起。

 

这短短三十来米距离的场景，硬是在王俊凯的脑海里演绎成了慢动作，刻在了他容量不大却满是千玺的脑海中，为他的心头又添加了让他心悸的一帧。

 

没错，这一秒，王俊凯愣愣的站在梧桐树下，只感觉到自己狠狠跳动的心脏，以至于在他日后每一次回想，都悸动无比。

 

王俊凯回神，忽视千玺投来的疑惑，问：“带你去吃饭？”

 

“嗯。”千玺不疑有他，点头应声。

 

王俊凯带着千玺坐上了出租车，千玺纳闷：“去哪儿？”

 

“今天带你换个地方。”王俊凯故作神秘，对着千玺笑了笑，将头转向车窗外，努力压下心头的苦味。

 

出租车行驶的不快不慢，司机踩下刹车的时候刚好天边的最后一丝霞光陷入暗蓝色的天空里。王俊凯带着千玺下车，走进一间西餐厅，跟着侍者来到三楼外面的露台。

 

夏季的尾巴还带些微微的闷热，傍晚的到来却恰到好处的降低了温度，舒适宜人的晚风带动了露台上装饰的花草，散发着若有似无的暧昧香气。露台正中摆放着桌椅，千玺走近，发现桌上早已准备好了精致可口的西餐，都是他爱吃的。

 

王俊凯绅士的将椅子向后轻微挪开，千玺不自在的愣了下在王俊凯含笑的眼神中，缓缓坐下。第一道服务结束，第二道服务开始。王俊凯在对面坐好，伸手将千玺面前的餐盘拿过来，替他将牛排均匀的切成刚好入口的大小 。

 

千玺看着餐盘里被切得刚刚好的牛排，用刀叉取了一块入口咀嚼，顿时肉香四溢弥漫在唇齿之间。千玺喜欢吃肉，尤其在他吃到自己喜爱的味道之时，清冷的脸上会不自觉的露出满足的神情。

 

这是王俊凯最喜爱的表情之一，尤其看到千玺吃下由他经手的食物后，那刚刚好的肉块大小被刚刚好的红唇包住，一切都刚刚好......只因为这是王俊凯从小对千玺的宠溺使然，以至于从千玺的5岁到14岁，王俊凯都清楚该如何让各种食物适合于那颗唇珠。

 

或许是王俊凯的优雅绅士透出些老成的感觉，两个未成年的孩子手边竟然放着一杯香槟。千玺拿起酒杯，朝着对面的少年轻举，“恭喜你！”

 

王俊凯的动作一愣，随即拿起酒杯与之轻碰，放到嘴边啜了口，“我就去四年，可能......可能不用四年。”

 

“你当H国的大学是那么容易让你毕业的？”千玺故作轻松的揶揄道：“我觉得你这次高考，也就是运气好。”

 

王俊凯深知千玺的一言一行所代表的意思，所以他没揭穿千玺心底对他的不舍，毕竟他的心里才更是难受。王俊凯明白，在千玺心里，他是朋友，是知己，再是不舍也只是少了玩伴和一个能知心的人。而对于王俊凯而言，在他心里，千玺是他的.......他的爱情啊！

 

是的，这样的感情，这样酸涩又甜蜜又火热的暗恋，或许15岁的王俊凯不会懂，16岁的王俊凯不会懂，但17岁的王俊凯，坐在千玺对面，回味这九年关于千玺的每一帧画面。他疑惑又心底无奈，点点滴滴他竟记得如此清晰。哭的笑的，清冷的生动的，一张张拼在一起构出现在正坐在他对面的少年。

 

“王俊凯......”少年带着醉意的语气唤回王俊凯的思绪，不知不觉手边酒杯里的香槟一滴不剩。王俊凯站起身及时扶住快要倒下座椅的少年，青涩的身体初次被酒精的后劲搅得软绵绵的，千玺顺势倒在王俊凯怀里，僵住的身体更使得敏感脆弱的千玺情绪大开。

 

“王俊凯......能不能别走？”千玺微眯着眼嘟囔着，双手死劲攥着王俊凯的衣袖。

 

温暖的触感从头顶蔓延而下，王俊凯轻抚着少年的发丝，低声哄着，“我在这儿呢，不会走的。”

 

“你不能走......”似是没听到王俊凯的哄话，千玺的脑袋在腰间蹭了两下，隔了好久才又出了声，“你不在，没有人给我温暖了......怎么办？！”

 

最后一个字带了些颤音，听得王俊凯心里揪的疼。从小到大，看似冷清漠然的外表，实则内里比谁都敏感脆弱。随着千玺的长大，环境的施压，那颗本就胆怯的心逐渐封闭了所有人，甚至很多时候，王俊凯不知是为千玺对他的依赖而感到高兴，还是为千玺的孤单而感到心疼。

 

或许爱情本就是矛盾的，他想。

 

“千玺，看着我。”王俊凯蹲下，将面色酡红的脸蛋捧在手掌心，像是捧着一件珍宝却又不失力道，“你可以依赖我，因为我会无条件的宠着你，我不会离开你，永远不会。”

 

千玺迷蒙着双眼，看了王俊凯好一会儿，终是没将话听进去，彻底瘫软在王俊凯的怀里。

 

电话铃声响了，王俊凯一手搂住快下滑的人，一手接起电话：“妈......”

 

“都几点了，怎么还不回来？”王女士问。

 

王俊凯紧了紧醉呼呼的人，“千玺喝醉了，我们这就回来。”

 

“王俊凯你是不是找打？千玺才多大，你把人灌醉了给送回来，你易叔叔不好意思打你，你爸不得把你好好教训一顿。”【王女士你重点不对吧】

 

“......”王俊凯有些懵，“那怎么办？”

 

王女士犹豫了会儿，在电话里说：“我跟酒店说一声，开个房间，今天就别回来了，省的讨打。”过了会儿，似是不放心般，王女士说道：“好好照顾千玺，知道吗？！”

 

“嗯，知道了。”王俊凯应道，电话那头还没挂，时不时冒出些不省心之类的责怪话语，王俊凯没多想，主动挂了电话，抱着千玺去了酒店。

 

王女士的效率是一等一的高，在王俊凯和千玺到酒店之前，工作人员便已经将房间准备好了。王俊凯抱着千玺来到房间，轻柔的将人放在床上，脱去鞋袜用被子盖好。

 

王女士开的是个大床房，房间里面格局不算大，却处在夜景最好的角度。王俊凯拉上窗帘，外面的夜景灯光星星点点，顿时有种浪漫的氛围。可能是床头微黄微弱的灯光原因，王俊凯看着千玺的脸总有种看不清的感觉。

 

千玺整个人陷入床铺间，眉头紧锁着发出微弱的呢喃，王俊凯听不真切，于是便俯身凑近了听。

 

“四年......好长。”

 

是啊，四年，好长！不光是对千玺来说，对王俊凯而言也是。四年，足够一个人去成长，50%的几率去遗忘。四年后，千玺18岁，介于少年与男人之间的年纪，最是撩人青春。尤其在那个阶段，千玺还会迎来性别分化。

 

蓦然，王俊凯慌了，他转头看向仍在呢喃的少年，看着微启的红唇，眼底逐渐染上一丝欲望，那是一种占有欲。他可怕的想，无论千玺是A是B还是O，他都不要千玺染上别人的气味。

 

夜逐渐的深了，车水马龙的声音少了很多，使得这一方天地更加安静。王俊凯缓慢低头，像只偷腥的猫一般去靠近身下的少年。他们离的很近，红唇轻启间微醺的酒气连带着王俊凯都有些醉人，撩烧起了心底蠢蠢欲动的心思。

 

鼻尖的酒气夹杂着若有似无的苦咖啡味，王俊凯一愣，他竟然完全不自知的释放出了信息素。抬眸回神，本该醉酒沉睡的少年此刻竟睁开了凤眸，用眼底的迷蒙水雾注视着王俊凯，蓦地，勾唇浅笑，梨涡魅惑。

 

或许爱情本就是自私的，在亲下去的瞬间，他想。

 

王俊凯还是在千玺的注视下控制不住的凑近，最终吻上了他的唇。千玺的唇很软，带着淡淡的酒香和与生俱来的奶香，他下意识的舔了舔，察觉千玺有些躲避，便扣住后脑直接探了过去。

 

千玺有些喘不过气，极轻的嗯了声，这声音听得王俊凯眸子一沉，立刻收紧了手臂的力道，开始放肆发散着信息素。空气中的苦咖啡味愈加浓郁，王俊凯一手勒着他的腰，另一只手则扳起他的下巴，缠着他的舌，吻得更深。

 

夜色静谧，细微的喘息声和暧昧的水声听上去格外刺激，不停地冲击着神经，让人欲罢不能，尤其是对于王俊凯这种初次开发了情欲的Alpha而言，更是如上瘾般让人沉醉。

 

千玺有些挣扎，指尖因为窒息而有些发抖，他沉迷于醉酒的幻想中，不知道是谁堵住了他的嘴不让他呼吸，他有点害怕，开始躲闪，又不可抑制的泄出了几声呻吟。王俊凯心底一震，呼吸顿时粗重，手下意识从千玺的脖子滑了下去，在肩膀揉了揉，接着探进衬衣，顺着锁骨向下抚摸。

 

霎时，空气中多了一丝淡淡的奶香，强大的苦咖啡味顿时弱化了不少。两种信息素在空气中丝丝缠绕，细微的奶香掩盖了苦味，浓烈的味道变的柔和醇香。

 

王俊凯的眸子刹那间闪过一道清明，快速回神，喘了几口气，近距离盯着身下的人，他觉得自己真是疯了，千玺才14岁，他竟然吻了他，甚至刚刚那个瞬间他竟然想要的更彻底一点。然而这些无师自通的招式和空气中还未消散的信息素无不在告诉王俊凯，他们之间有多契合。

 

阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙一丝一缕透进清晨的卧室，清晰可见空气中浮动的灰尘粒子，浅浅淡淡的灿金光芒柔和的亲吻着它触手可及的一切。

 

睡得迷迷糊糊的千玺下意识的去找手边的抱枕，却抱住了一个不符合抱枕大小的庞然大物。他睁开眸子，努力运转着头痛欲裂的脑袋瓜，却见一张熟悉俊美的脸，赫然出现在眼前。

 

身旁的动静比较大，再加上生理钟到了的原因，王俊凯也在清晨的阳光中清醒了过来。见千玺盯着自己，他先是迷茫了下，而后似是想起了什么，眼神躲闪的厉害。

 

千玺没在意，揉了揉宿醉的脑袋，问：“这是哪里？我们怎么会在这儿？”

 

“酒店。”王俊凯坐起身，背对着千玺，“你昨晚喝醉了，我妈担心咱俩被教训，就帮我们开了个房间。”

 

“哦......”千玺停顿了片刻，继续问道：“我们......昨晚干嘛了？”

 

王俊凯的背脊顿时一僵，几乎是瞬间，千玺便察觉出了不对劲，只听王俊凯敷衍了句，“没什么。”

 

“宿醉头会疼，我知道，可是......为什么我的嘴巴坏了？”千玺看向王俊凯，只见那人站起身开始收拾，手忙脚乱！王俊凯摇了摇头，表示不知道。

 

“王俊凯！”作假收拾衣物的动作一顿，千玺的这声让他心里没底，于是便开始了胡乱的猜想，最坏的猜想，无非是连朋友也做不成了。想到这里，王俊凯顿时心凉了半截，难受窒息。

 

“你昨晚......是不是堵我嘴了？”王俊凯没反应过来，回头问：“什么？”

 

千玺敲了下还在痛的脑袋，瞪视那人说：“别狡辩，我梦到你堵我嘴了，差点被你憋死。”

 

“对，对呀！”多年的了解让王俊凯知道千玺不是在撒谎，不是故意想不起来，而是真忘了，于是他便顺势编下去，“你知道你喝醉酒什么德行吗？大喊大叫不说，还唱歌，这里的环境设施这么好，都隔不了你的大嗓门，我，我就只好把你嘴堵上了，就......不小心破了。”

 

“......”千玺彻底懵了，顶着头乱糟糟的头发坐在床上指着自己，“我？你确定是我？”

 

王俊凯点头，眼神里的意思是“你以为呢”还带着些嫌弃。或许是自己太心虚了，又立马走向了卫生间里，嘴里还真有模有样的吐槽，“真应该把你昨晚的丑态给拍下来......”

 

千玺看着王俊凯嘟囔着进了卫生间，独自坐在床上努力回想，然而还是没半点头绪，不得已还是信了王俊凯的话。而卫生间里，王俊凯正掬起一手又一手的凉水泼在脸上......

 

还有半个月暑假就要结束，新的开学季马上到来，意味着王俊凯的出国日子愈加逼近。指针走的很慢，日子还是过得很快，在出国的前一天，王俊凯来到了【鱼粥奶茶铺】。

 

附近的学校还没开学，但并不妨碍老板做生意，甚至在学生少了一半的情况下，依然能保持每天有人光顾，今天也不例外，老板在送走两个情侣后，看到了熟人。

 

王俊凯搬了两张板凳在门口，自己随意坐了一张，另一张等着做完奶茶的老板过来。“今天怎么有空过来？准大学生。”做着熟练的动作，老板打趣问道。

 

“这大学生，还不如不出国的好。”王俊凯的语气听着有些后悔的意思。

 

老板手上的动作没停，抬眼看了下铺子前闷闷不乐的后脑勺，“哟，小小年纪，心里有事儿了？”

 

王俊凯摇头，老板将手中的杯子封盖，坐在另一张小板凳上递给王俊凯，见不是奶茶的杯子，他问：“这不是奶茶？”

 

“不是奶茶。”老板将盖子上的凸起掰开，露出不大不小的孔，示意王俊凯，“喝喝看。”

 

王俊凯不疑有他，拿起喝了，接着又喝了第二口，才品尝出这是咖啡，但却不是他偷偷喝过的那种味道。家里的咖啡苦味更多些，看到王爸爸喝的时候顶多会加奶精和方糖。而他手里的这杯，更多的是一种奶香，盖过了浓呛的咖啡味，这种甜中带着苦的味道让原本处于天平两端的味蕾，显得契合无比。

 

就像是，像是......那晚的味道。

 

“这是什么？”王俊凯问。“湿卡布奇诺。”老板说。

 

王俊凯想起去年那杯不让喝的咖啡，立时问道：“你还没告诉我它的密语。”

 

“暗恋，期待爱情。”老板说完，抬头望向天际，仿佛望着地球另一端的某个人。

 

王俊凯凑到嘴边的杯子停了片刻，还是喝下了这一口，只不过这一口却比之前的几口更加缓慢咽下。他在品尝，具体点说，他在尝......尝咖啡的滋味，尝暗恋的滋味，又甜又苦的味蕾结合着心境，挣不开，逃不过。

 

“为什么一定要守着这么个小铺子？”王俊凯问出心里一直有的疑问，“看你好像天天营业。”

 

老板依旧看着天边，说：“等人。”

 

“等谁？”王俊凯问。

 

老板说：“一个不知道是生是死的人。”

 

王俊凯心头一跳，不知该不该问下去，老板接着说：“我在医院醒来的时候，身边的人告诉我，他死了......我想跟着他一起死，身边的人告诉我，他出国了。”

 

“你......”王俊凯不知该怎么安慰身旁这位难得柔软的男人，“我宁愿相信他出国了，他还活着，只要我守着这家店，他回来就不怕找不着。”

 

原来这世上除了暗恋还有另一种爱情，王俊凯张了张唇，“万一他......值得吗？”

 

“值得！”老板收回天边的目光，抹了把脸，笑着拍了下王俊凯的肩膀。

 

王俊凯喝下杯中最后一口卡布奇诺，换作是他，也会宁愿相信后者吧，也会觉得值得，不是吗。

 

或许爱情本就有苦有甜，个中滋味，尝了也会甘之如饴，他想。

 

翌日一早，机场里的人川流不息，各处充斥着离别、团聚的戏码。王俊凯拿着登机牌，身后是自家爸妈和易父，不见易母和千玺。

 

“到了国外，要好好照顾自己，知道吗？”饶是再心大的王女士，看到儿子将要离家，也是万般不舍，满嘴都是叮嘱。

 

“妈......”王俊凯上前抱着王女士，“你们也要保重身体，一有假期我就回来看你们。”

 

“好了，又不是不回来了。”王爸爸受不了这样的温情戏码，忍下心中的酸涩，口是心非。

 

“我的儿子我心疼，你管呢！”王女士白了一眼，转而又拉着儿子的手，“放心吧，我们都会好好照顾自己的......还会好好照顾千玺。”母子俩的眼神在空中交汇，无形中好像达成了什么共识。

 

“怎么不见易妈妈和千玺？”王俊凯一直想问，又怕听到因为他要出国，千玺在怨他的话，要真是这样，估计他今天就走不成了，非得把人哄好了才会上飞机。

 

易父的神色不变，说：“你易妈妈前几天扭伤了脚，今天千玺陪她去医院了。”

 

王俊凯不疑有他，点了点头，神色里是难掩的失落。时间快到了，王俊凯一步三回头的走向安检处，直到过了安检也不见少年的身影，王俊凯驻足了片刻，又向长辈们挥了挥手，终是转身登机。

 

飞机飞向云层，一道弧线划破长空......此时双脚完好的易妈妈正拿着一管Omega的抑制剂喂着千玺喝下。

 

14岁的千玺，提前发情了！

 

【小剧场】  
王俊凯：千玺喝醉了，怎么办？  
王女士：房间已开好！  
千玺：我才14岁.......  
王女士：......


End file.
